gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Horror
GURPS Horror exists for 1st edition, 2nd edition, 3rd edition (Classic) and 4th edition. The 4e version replaces the 3e edition making it redundant. The Rag and Bone Shop * Character Design * Party Design :* Monsters as Characters * Traits: Advantages, Disadvantages, Skills * Character Templates: Academic, Aristocrat, Artist, Attorney, Child, Criminal, Detective, Doctor, Explorer, Journalist, Mystic, Occultist, Police Officer, Priest, Retired Soldier, Slayer, Tech, Writer * The Challenge: Investigation; Monster-Hunting * The Monster-Hunter's Toolbox - equipment Things That go Bump in the Night * Choosing Your Monster * Fear of Taint: The Vampire, The Ghoul * Fear of Nature: The Werewolf, The Wolf-Man, Man-Eaters, The Unnatural Natural, Fear of Sex . * Fear of Madness: The Serial Killer, The Psycho Killer, The Evil Clown * Fear of Mutilation: Mutilation Panics, The Ripper, The Disembodied Brain * Fear of Starvation: Hungry Spirits * Fear of the Universe: Things Man Was Not Meant To Know, Alien Invaders * Fear of the Unnatural: The Ghost, The Tulpa, Malevolent Objects, The Natural Unnatural * Fear of Others: The Unseelie, Alien Infiltrators, The Metamorphic Invader * Fear of Disease: The Killer Virus, Nosferatu * Fear of Technology: The Android, The Evil Computer * Fear of the State: The Men In Black * Fear of Death: The Zombie, The Mummy, The Lilitu * Fear of Apocalypse: The Daikaiju * Fear of Hell: The Demon, Fear of No Hell: Frankenstein’s Monster Dark Theaters * Campaign Length: One-Shots, Extended Campaigns * Narrative Structures: Escape, Gauntlet, Nemesis, Picaresque, Quest, Mix and Match * Antagonists * Design Parameters * Uncanny Powers: Magic, Psionics, Black Technology, Other Abilities * Horrifying Genres:Fantasy, Historical, Modern-Day, Science-Fiction Ominous Feelings, Gathering Shadows * Elements of Horror * Style and Theme * Running Horror * Scenario Design * Victims: Their Creation and Abuse * A Good Bad Man is Hard to Find * Fear, Madness, and Decay Tales to Terrify Two sample horror campaign frames * Seas of Dread * Blood in the Craters Blasphemous Lore * Bibliography: Non-Fiction, Fiction, Comics and Manga * Filmography * Television * Animation * Ludography: Roleplaying Games, Video and Computers Games Ludography GURPS Material * GURPS Voodoo (GURPS Thaumatology), GURPS Atomic Horror, GURPS Illuminati, GURPS Blood Types, GURPS Cabal, GURPS All-Star Jam 2004, GURPS WWII: Weird War II, GURPS Monsters, GURPS Spirits, GURPS Faerie, GURPS Black Ops, GURPS Creatures of the Night, GURPS Cthulhupunk, GURPS Cyberworld, GURPS Reign of Steel, GURPS Technomancer, GURPS Undead. GURPS Y2K, GURPS Screampunk, GURPS Warehouse 23, GURPS Shapeshifters Note The 1st and 2nd editions of GURPS Horror had a write up of Sherlock Holmes but neither really followed the point cost rules for skills. The write ups also omitted key aspects of the character, and were incompatible with some of the changes in 4th edition. The write up of Sherlock Holmes didn't appear in either the 3rd or 4th edition of GURPS Horror. Related Material * GURPS Horror: The Madness Dossier * History of Horror Films - 31 Monster Madness reviews combined (Cinemassacre) links * ch 4 review Category:GURPS Books Category:Horror Category:4th Edition Category:Author Kenneth Hite Category:Undead